Andrew Hudgins
Andrew Leon Hudgins (born 22 April 1951) is an American poet.Andrew Hudgins, Encyclopedia of Alabama. Web, Oct. 2, 2014. Life Hugins was born in Killeen, Texas, and was raised in Alabama. He was educated at Huntingdon College and the University of Alabama, and earned his M.F.A. in 1983 from the University of Iowa. He teaches at Ohio State University.Andrew Hudgins, Academy of American Poets, Web, Jan. 22, 2012. His book The Never-Ending: New Poems (1991) was a finalist for the National Book Awards, After the Lost War: A Narrative (1988) received the Poetry Prize; and Saints and Strangers (1985) was a finalist for the Pulitzer Prize. He is also the author of a book of essays, The Glass Anvil(1997). Hudgins was elected to the Fellowship of Southern Writers. Writing Mark Strand: "Ecstatic in the Poison is full of intelligence, vitality, and grace. And there is a beautiful oddness about it. Dark moments seem charged with an eerie luminosity and the most humdrum events assume a startling lyric intensity. A deep resonant humor is everywhere, and everywhere amazing." Recognition *1988 - Witter Bynner Prize for Poetry, American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters *1988 - Alabama Author Award, Alabama Library Association, for Saints and Strangers *1995 - Hanes Award for Poetry, Fellowship of Southern Writers *1996 - Alabama Author Award, Alabama Library Association, for The Glass Hammer: A southern childhood *2005 - Harper Lee Award for Alabama’s Distinguished Writer, Alabama Writers’ Forum and Alabama Writers Symposium Except where noted, award information courtesy Alabama Center for the Book.Andrew Hudgins, Alabama's Literary Landscape, Alabama Center for the Book. Web, Oct. 2, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Saints and Strangers'' (introduction by John Frederick Nims). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1985. *''After the Lost War: A narrative''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1988. *''Praying Drunk''. New York: Dim Gray Bar Press, 1991. *''The Never-Ending: New poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1991. *''The Glass Hammer: A southern childhood''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1994. *''Babylon in a Jar: New poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1998. *''Ecstatic in the Poison: New poems''. Woodstock, NY: Overlook Press, 2003. *''American Rendering: New and selected poems''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 2010. *''A Clown at Midnight: Poems''. Boston: Mariner Books / Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2013. Non-fiction *''The Glass Anvil'' (essays). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1997. *''The Joker: A memoir''. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2013. *''Diary of a Poem'' (essays). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2011. Juvenile *''Shut Up You’re Fine: Poems for very, very bad children'' (illustrated by Barry Moser). Woodstock, NY: Overlook Press, 2009. Edited *''The Waltz He Was Born For: An introduction to the writings of Walt McDonald'' (edited with Janice Whittington). Lubbock, TX: Texas Tech University Press, 2002. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Andrew Hudgins, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 2, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"In" *"Heat Lightning in a Time of Drought" *"In the Well" at Poetry 180 *Andrew Hudgins in Virginia Quarterly Review (2 poems) *Andrew Hudgins profile & 4 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Andrew Hudgins b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation. *Andrew Hudgins at PoemHunter (6 poems) *Andrew Hudgins at Slate ;Audio / video *Andrew Hudgins at YouTube ;About *Andrew Hudgins at Alabama Literary Map *Andrew Hudgins in the Encyclopedia of Alabama Category:American poets Category:American essayists Category:Ohio State University faculty Category:Living people Category:1951 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics